


The Sticky Web; A Spiderman: Homecoming FanFic

by TheGingerTailor



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerTailor/pseuds/TheGingerTailor





	1. Chapter 1

A rat-tat-tat echoes around the room. The unmistakeable sound of a knuckle hitting the wooden front door of Aunt May’s apartment. Peter jumps up from his bed, a mix of excitement and anxiety hits him like a wave. His white sports socks slip slightly on the wooden floor as he rushes out of his room. Stopping briefly at the mirror, he checks to be sure he looks presentable. A simple white tee falls over his muscled abdomen, catching it just right to emphasise that there is some muscle hidden under the fabric. His favourite pair of grey joggers that have never fit him right, but are almost like a comfort blanket, too loose at the feet, and very snug around the underwear region. Not that he had any reason to be ashamed. Glancing up, Peter runs his hand through his already messy hair in an attempt to bring it under some kind of control. It didn't work. “Clearly thats not one of the powers I haven't found yet then” he mutter under his breath as he resumes his quick sprint to the front door. His hand reaches out for the handle, taking a second to take a deep breath, he throws the door open with a smile spread across his face.

“What took you so long Parker?!” Jason’s voice booms. “I thought I was going to have to stand out here all night!”. Jason smiles at Peter, locking eyes as they both pause. 

Peter nonchalantly replies “You better come in Jason, before I do make you stand out there all night.” Jason closes the apartment door behind him, as they both begin to chuckle. 

Peter spins round but continues walking backwards towards the sofa. “Is that whole bag for us?” Peter quips, referring to the large paper grocery bag in Jason’s arms. Jason sets the bag down on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

“Yep! Check this out. We have cola, popcorn - I didn't know what you like so I got sweet and salted, sour gummy worms and of course Maltesers, because ya know, they are amazinggggg” 

Before the g has even finished leaving Jason’s mouth, Peter responds straight back “We are going to be so fat after this!” Jason gives a disapproving look to Peter “We have the whole of Stranger Things Season 2 to binge watch. We need lots of supplies to get us through an all nighter like this”

As Jason is replying, Peter sees his lips moving but can’t hear a single word he’s saying. Instead he's been drawn into his own little world. Watching Jason, he takes in every detail. His flowing black hair looks so tidy in comparison to his own. The white tee with a button up blue/white/grey tartan style shirt left unbuttoned over the top. The blue skinny jeans that look like they were painted on the way they cling to his legs. They look even tighter as Jason leans down to remove his shoes, revealing a pair of black trainer socks covering his feet. Peter can’t help but notice the hole in the left sock revealing Jason’s little toe. 

“Cute hole!” Peter announces to Jason before he has even had time to think how wrong it sounds. He immediately blushes. 

Jason chuckles “Well, thanks Parker! And I was hoping you wouldn't even notice the hole in my sock” Jason throws himself down on the couch “I guess I’ll just lay here until I can get over the embarrassment” a mock sad voice that is not very convincing considering the wry smile on Jason’s mouth as he says it. 

“Oh hush up Jase, move over and hit play on the remote. The sooner we start watching the sooner I get to eat this delicious unhealthy feast without feeling like a pig.” Peter slumps down onto the couch, Peter’s right shoulder hitting Jason’s left shoulder as they look at one another and grin again. Jason hits play, and as soon as he does, Peter reaches forward and grabs a handful of sour gummy worms. He already has one in his mouth as he announces “let the feast begin”. He slumps back into the couch again, and as if they were in synch, they both raised their feet and rested them on the coffee table. Getting comfy as the show begins. 

A few episodes in to their planned all night binge, and both Peter and Jason have slumped down even further into the couch. Looking like the epitome of comfort. Jason lunges forward towards the feast thats laid out on the coffee table, making a beeline for the Maltesers. As he leans forward, Peter can’t help but notice the bright red Calvin Klein waistband that has now been exposed, along with a small glimpse of perfect smooth skin. His eyes move lower to the perfect peachy ass that looks fantastic in the skin tight skinny jeans that have formed to Jason’s body. As Jason sinks back into the couch, Peter readjusts slightly, moving his leg so that any awkward reaction to that perfect sight won’t be as easily noticed in his snug joggers. 

“Parker! You need to help me eat all this junk, otherwise you’re going to have to roll me out of the door” Jason announced proudly.

“Roll you out of the door? Nah, I’ll just leave you there. Too much effort to try and move you!”

“You’ll leave me here all by myself? What if i get scared?” Jason says with a mocking tone to his voice. 

“Well you should be glad you have me here to protect you then, scaredy cat”

Jason quickly responds with “Oh yeah, I'm sure you're a great protector, Parker! Now pass the sour gummy worms”

Peter reaches forward for them, taking a handful. “Why, of course Master! Would you like me to feed you to save your strength, noble sir?” Peter reaches out towards Jason’s mouth, a gummy worm dangling from between his fingers. Jason opens his mouth as Peter drops it in. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to feed me tonight Parker. I guess I should count myself lucky!” Jason remarks, followed by a sly cheeky giggle. 

“I gotta pee” Peter announces as he jumps up and heads towards the bathroom. Slamming the door behind him and sliding the bolt across. He didn't need to piss at all. But he did need to readjust the now semi hard cock that was packed tightly into the boxers and snug fitting joggers that he had decided to wear. A decision that he was now beginning to regret. He pulled the joggers down to his knees, revealing a pair of American Eagle bright blue and red plaid poplin boxers, which are normally quite a loose fit. But with a cock thats hardening with every second that passes, they are getting a lot less loose. He pulls the boxers down with a smooth motion, releasing his cock with a satisfying springing motion. He looks down and grins. Proud of his thick, 7 inch long uncut cock. He’s always been proud of it. Even when its soft. He’s a grower and not a shower, but it still gives him a lot of pride. As he looks down, he takes a second to observe the slight curve of his cock to the left. The well manscaped pubes. The heavy low hanging balls that are begging for Peter to have some alone time. Peters hand lightly grips the shaft of his cock, and gives a few quick strokes, watching as the foreskin covers the head of his cock, then the head is exposed, then covered again. Sometimes its just mesmerising. One hand on his cock, he tugs the boxers back up, carefully positioning his cock in a way that it won’t be too obvious. He pulls up the joggers next, trying to make the bulge look as innocent as possible. A quick glance in the mirror, followed by a flush of the toilet for dramatic effect, and Peter was opening the door again and re-joining Jason on the sofa. 

“I though you’d fallen in! I was about to send out a search and rescue party” Jason says lightly through a beaming smile

“You can’t rush these things Jason. Ya just gotta take your sweet time.” As Peter finishes speaking, he throws a worm in the air and catches it in his mouth. Pleased with himself, he slumps back into the comfy position, the same position that Jason doesn't appear to have moved from during Operation: Cock Adjustment.


	2. Chapter 2

Still working through episode of Stranger Things, Peter and Jason are slumped down on the couch, shoulders and arms touching, laughing away at the television and sometimes jumping as a scary scene comes on.

Peter moves forward for another handful of Maltesers, using Jason’s leg to push himself up from the comfortable position he found himself in. Claiming his reward of a handful of candy, he slumps back into the sofa. Jason has adjusted slightly when Peter was leaning forward, and now they are angled slightly more towards one another. Probably as close to cuddling you can get, without actually cuddling!

“Jeez Jase, May doesn’t take up as much room as you do on the sofa” Peter snaps as he stuffs his face with the chocolates. 

“Well, its easier for her! These jeans are so tight that everything gets squeezed too tight! And as it turns out, slouching definitely does not help. You should count yourself lucky that those joggers are nice and loose” Jason says, just as snappily as Peter had been to him. 

“Nice and loose? Dude, these are not loose. They are squeezing just like those jeans are!” Peter chuckles as he finishes speaking “Looks like we have the same problem then!”

“Oh yeah we do, we both buy clothes that are not practical in anyway, but they look good. We should just lose them and be comfy for the rest of the night!” Jason says jokingly. 

Peter stands up from the sofa and drops his joggers to his ankles, using a slight jump to get them off completely. He kicks the joggers away onto the other side of the apartment before slumping back onto the sofa and putting his feet back up on the coffee table. He looks at Jason, a pure brazen-faced expression. 

“Well, you’re clearly not shy then Parker! And a nice loose fit says that you’re all about the comfort. I’m not sure what the colour of those boxers says though…. Maybe you’re colour blind?” he chuckles “you’d have to be to choose them!”

“Ha ha, I’m no prude! I’m comfy now, and you’re not. And if you must know, Aunt May got these for me for my birthday!” Peter doesn't look at Jason now, he just stares straight ahead at the television. 

“Screw it. I’m gonna be comfy too!” Jason stands, unbuckles his belt, opens the first button of his jeans and then slowly pulls the fly down. The jeans don’t move. Held in place by the bulge at the front, and the perfect peachy ass filling the rear. He pulls then slightly from the waist. As he does, the underwear pulls down slightly with them, revealing the very top of his crack. He feels the slight warmth of the air hit his ass, and pulls them back up. Finally the jeans are down to his ankles as he spins to pull them off his feet. As he turns, his crotch is at eye level for Peter. 

Peter looks at the bulge formed in the pouch of Jason’s underwear. He sees the familiar red Calvin Klein waistband that he saw earlier. But the fabric is a crisp white. Jason is wearing briefs. And there is no doubt about it that he's packing some serious bulge. They look almost full to bursting. “Ah, my eyes!” Peter screams and chuckles at the same time, “I guess I’m not the only one who has no reason to be a prude!” 

Jason blushes and turns away, slumping back down onto the couch and not saying a word. 

 

“I guess you could say I’m a lucky boy!” Jason says, quieter than he has been all night, and a slightly deviant tone to his voice. “Nothing that you haven’t got yourself though… I mean those are loose fitting but its still painfully obvious that theres a something big in there.”

“You want to talk about big? You have one happy thought in those briefs of yours, and they wont be covering anything any more. It’d be like a cartoon, the seam ripping and then the huge problem behind the bulging fabric being revealed.” Peter glances at Jason’s bulging underwear as he finishes speaking. He reaches down to his own boxers and pulls the fabric up “At least with a looser fit, then there is still some mystery underneath. And its a lot less awkward when I pop random boners for no reason!” 

“I dunno Parker. Even in loose boxers like that, maybe I have more than they can handle and they would still rip” Jason’s eyes move from his own bulge to Peter’s “I mean, if I pop a boner in bed then the sheet rises like a freaking circus tent!”

“Haha! Now that’s a circus that people would love to see” Peter’s cheeky smile spreads across his face once more. “I can’t say i’ve even noticed you in the locker room! Or noticed that bulge at all until these skinny jeans that were almost painted onto you.”

“You notice other people in the locker room? Well, well, well Pervy Parker. I guess we know who likes checking out other guys cocks in the locker room then.” The devious tone to Jason’s voice is back.

“I. I mean…” Peter blushes as he stumbles over his words. Struggling to find what to say next. “Well, I’m not shy in there so everyone sees me, I guess its only fair that I get to see the competition”

“Oh, I see. Its only fair that you get to see other guys junk because you cant resist dropping your towel and showing off your own at every opportunity.”

“It’s not like that… I guess… I just…” Peter sighs “I guess I’ve always just liked seeing other guys junk. See what they're packing. See if I guessed right. Like a game almost. Are they going to be cut or uncut. Are they going to be girthy or thin. Are they going to be a grower or a shower. Are they going to have big balls or small balls. Low hangers or tight. Are they going to be natural, trimmed or shaved. Its all like one big game and I get to guess. Then when I get a chance to see if I’m right, then I can either congratulate myself or make a mental note for next time.”

“So, guessing everything about a guys cock is a game to you. Like some sort of challenge? Sounds like you have a pretty big craving and this is just another way of coping with it.” Jason angles towards Peter.

“Maybe…. I guess. And it’s a lot more fun than just me and my right hand on my bunk bed” Peter lifts his right arm and waves it around.

“A righty? I’m more of a left handed guy myself” Jason announces with some sense of pride in his voice”

“Oh really?” Peter chuckles lightly after the words escape his mouth “Well, thats one thing that I was right about then” He looks Jason in the eye and they just sit there for a few seconds. Locked in one another gaze. 

“So what else have you guessed about me then Parker?”

“You really wanna know Jase?” A questioning tone to Peter’s voice emerges. Not nervous necessarily, but still questioning.

“Of course I do! Let’s see how much you have sussed out about me. Then I’ll tell you if you’re right or wrong. But then its my turn to see how correct my guesses about yours are… Pervy Parker”

“Well…” Peter begins.


End file.
